


The Swapped Talents of Hope's Peak Academy V3

by ultimate_daydreamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimate_daydreamer/pseuds/ultimate_daydreamer
Summary: Kaede was a normal student. That was, however, she was thrown into an ultimate killing game with 15 other students. With the help of the Ultimate Magician and Ultimate Detective, can she end this killing game, without getting killed herself?





	1. Lockers and Vines

Kaede Akamatsu opened her eyes, but she could only see black. Not only that, but her arms were confined to her sides. She pressed herself to the wall in front of her, until the wall gave away and she fell face front onto the floor.  
Around her, she saw a normal classroom, only with vines and bushes sprouted around. She let out a huff as she sat up, rubbing her head. She observed her surroundings once standing. It had objects in classrooms that she'd seen in her own classrooms. Well, minus the shrubbery, of course. As she walked to a desk in order to inspect it, she heard a rattle come from behind her. Turning around, she set herself in a fighting stance as she saw the locker next to hers start to move. Then, before she could say anything, the door swung open and out fell a… hat? It was like the ones witches would wear in those movies she watched on Halloween. She was about to take a step closer to inspect the hat when the owner of it came toppling out of the locker as well. Landing on his hands and knees, the boy let out a quiet groan of pain, before looking up and meeting gazes with Kaede. Immediately, he grabbed his hat from under himself, throwing it on his head as he scooted away from Kaede.  
“W-Who are you?!” He practically shouted at her.  
“I should be asking you the same thing, ya know,” Kaede said, trying to stay calm.  
“A-Are you with them…?” He asked, peeking out from under his hat.  
“Them? Who are you talking about?” She asked, kneeling down to somewhat level herself with the boy.  
“...it doesn't matter. You don't know of them, and I can tell you're not lying, so I guess you aren't with them.” He said, finally tilting his hat up so she could get a look at his face.  
His skin was fairly pale, and light freckles sprinkled on his face. His eyes were outlined with eyeliner, which brought down the size of his eyes ever so slightly. The eyes themselves were a mix of bronze and gold. And, from what Kaede could see, his hair was a dark navy blue.  
“Alright, just… calm down, and let's try with introductions, ‘kay?” She asked as the boy stood up, herself following suite.  
“Oh, yeah. I guess I didn't mention my name or anything like that… I'm Shuichi Saihara, I'm known as the Ultimate Magician, but I personally call myself the Ultimate Mage.”

**Shuichi Saihara: Ultimate Magician**

“Ah, so that explains the hat.” Kaede said.  
“Yeah, but now you need to tell me your name. I don't wanna be clueless this entire time.” Shuichi said, crossing his arms.  
“Oh, yeah! I'm Kaede Akamatsu. And I'm the Ultimate Artist!”

**Kaede Akamatsu: Ultimate Artist**

“Well, we should go looking around to try and see if anyone else is here, right?” Shuichi asked.  
“Sure! It would be good to know what we aren't the only people here.” Kaede said,playing with her braid.  
Shuichi nodded as he walked to the exit of the room. Kaede followed him suite, exiting the classroom. The halls were the same as the classroom, normal like a regular school, but with vines through the windows, bushes in corners and in between cracks in the tiles, and flowers in the tile lines. Kaede was, at the least, amazed. The scenery around here could make a great painting, if she had the right materials, of course.  
Shuichi whistled, looking around. “Damn. This is… well, scenic, to say the least. It's nice, but not that functional.”  
“True. But, it would make a good landscape piece.” Kaede said.  
“Hm, I guess it would.” Shuichi stuffed his hands into his vest pockets, looking around again.  
As they were about to walk around some more, they heard a voice from behind them.  
“Aha! I finally found you two!” They called. The duo turned around to see a man with magenta hair and matching colored goatee walking towards them.  
“You two are Saihara and Akamatsu, right?” He asked, stopping in front of them.  
“Yeah. Who wants to know?” Shuichi asked.  
“Oh, the rest of the group wanted me to find you two. Now, come along. We have to get to the gym to meet with the others.” He spoke before walking in the direction he had came from. Kaede and Shuichi reluctantly followed behind.  
“Hey, mind telling us your name, sir?” Shuichi tapped on the shoulder of the man who they were following.  
“Hm? Oh, of course! I'm Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Butler! If you need any help, please, come talk to me and I'll do anything to help!”

**Kaito Momota, Ultimate Butler**

“Wait, you mean, like, anything?” Kaede asked.  
“Well, I do have limits. Like, nothing inappropriate or illegal. I'm still a minor, so not a lot of things are okay for me to do.” Kaito said as he continued his walk to the gym.  
They walked in silence, until reaching the doors to the gym. Kaito pushed the doors open, as the duo behind him got a look at the others in the school.


	2. New Faces and New Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Shuichi go around, greeting their fellow Ultimate students. There are...quite a lot of unique people in their class, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad, I just wanted to get this done before the 10th. Also, don't question how the crew knew where all of the rooms were. I don't know either...

There was a variety of faces to been seen around them, ranging from a tall man, with long green hair, to a short one with purple hair tied in a ponytail. Hell, there was even a robot there, not questionable at all.  
“And that makes 16, right, Momota?” A boy with green hair asked, hands stuffed into his pockets.  
“Yep! I double counted, and including myself and these two, that makes 16, Amami.” Kaito said with a proud smile on his face.  
“Great. So does anyone know why we're here?” Amami asked, a silence forming across the gym. “Guess that's a no.”  
“I mean, it's not like we just showed up here. There has got to be some reason why were here.” The boy with purple hair piped up. “So, I recommend that we go around and check around this school, just to see if there's some sort of way we could have gotten into here.”  
“Hm, not a bad idea. Okay, we’ll search around the school and meet back here in about three hours.” Amami said before leaving the gym, others slowly following suite.

“Guess we should start searching, right, Shuichi?” Kaede asked.  
“Hm? Oh yeah, I guess so.” Shuichi said, quickly turning on his heels and leaving the gym with Kaede behind him.

  
The duo first decided to head to the large pair of doors near the gym, which lead into a cafe type area. Inside, there was a tall and thin man sitting on a chair and a tan, white haired girl writing in a book she was holding. Kaede made her way over to the latter first.  
“Uh, hello, miss?” Kaede said, tapping the girl's shoulder.  
“Oh? Hello there! Atua hadn't seen you approaching me,” She said, closing her book and putting it in her bag. “Sorry about the shock there.”  
“Atua…? Who's that?” Shuichi questioned.  
The girl in front of them gasped, turning her attention to Shuichi. “You don't know who Atua is?! Well, I can't be mad at you for not knowing. Only someone as invested in Atua like me, the Ultimate Anthropologist, Angie Yonaga, would know the gloriousness that is our God Atua.”

**Angie Yonaga, Ultimate Anthropologist**

“Ah, so that explains your attitude towards… Atua…” Shuichi said.  
“Of course! My devotion towards Atua is so great that I can't even put it into words.” Angie explained.  
“So… is studying Atua how you got your talent?” Kaede asked.  
“Among others, but yes, that is the basics of it.” Angie said. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to continue writing in my journal, so, ta ta!”  
And with a simple wave, she pulled her journal back out and continued writing in it. Kaede turned to talk to Shuichi, only to see him approaching the other person in the cafe, the man sitting in the chair.  
“Hello, sir. Sorry if I'm interrupting you with what you're doing.” Shuichi said, rather politely.  
“No, it's fine, do not worry. You were interrupting anything.” He said, waving a hand. “I assume you want me to introduce myself?”  
“Oh, uh, if you don't mind, sir.” Shuichi stuttered slightly.  
“Of course. I'm Korekiyo Shinguji, and I used to be called the Ultimate Tennis Player, but, I guess I'm not really anymore. Anyways, call me Kiyo.”

**Korekiyo Shinguji, Ultimate Tennis Player?**

“Used to?” Kaede asked. “What do you mean by that?”  
“Ah, never mind that,” Kiyo waved the question off. “Have either of you seen any other part of this school?”  
“Well, besides the classroom we woke up in, no. We haven't fully investigated any other areas besides here.” Kaede explained.  
“I see. Well, it might be better if you were to go look around and find out why we're here instead of talking with me.” Kiyo said.  
“Oh, okay. Well, we'll see you later, I guess.” Kaede said as the two left him and the cafe.

Next, the two went to a courtyard area, where a white haired boy with an ahoge was working on an object in his hands, the boy with purple hair somewhat helping him, and a small girl slowly dozing off with her hat covering his face. Kaede and Shuichi walked over to the duo of boys, not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl.

“Heyo. Hoping we are interrupting you two.” Shuichi said.

“Oh, of course you aren't, hatty boy!” The boy with purple hair smiled, looking at Shuichi and Kaede. “I was just talking with Kiiboy over here!”

“Kii...boy?” Kaede questioned.

“Ah, it's actually Kiibo. Kiibo Idabashi. I'm the Ultimate Inventor.”

**Kiibo Idabashi, Ultimate Inventor**

“Yep, yep! And I'm Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Detective!”

**Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Detective**

“Inventor and Detective...huh. Never thought I would meet those two in the same spot.” Shuichi muttered to himself.

“Hm, and let me guess, you two are the Ultimate Magician and Artist, right?~” Kokichi hummed. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Was it that obvious?” Kaede asked.

“Pretty much. I mean, your outfits make it kinda obvious.” Kokichi said, leaning on Kiibo’s shoulder.

“Yeah, the hat and paintbrushes kinda make it obvious…no offense, however.” Kiibo said, fiddling with a finger of his robotic like hand.

“Hey, speaking of talents and such, who's the girl over by the bench?” Shuichi asked, pointing to the short red head.

“Oh, we got the chance to talk with her earlier, but she asked not to be disturbed.” Kokichi said. “That, right there, is Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Supreme Leader.”

**Himiko Yumeno, Ultimate Supreme Leader**

“She… doesn't look like a supreme leader.” Kaede said, looking at Himiko.

“Well, that's what she told us. But I could tell she wasn't lying, so I guess we can trust her.” Kokichi hummed.

“Well, we’ll talk with you guys later. I wanna look around some more.” Kaede said.

“Uh, actually, I'll stay around here, if you're okay with that, Kaede.” Shuichi said.

“Oh, yeah. It's fine! You can do whatever you want to, Shuichi. I'll talk with you later, okay?” Kaede confirmed.

Shuichi gave her a nod of the head and sat down on the fountain rim with Kokichi and Kiibo. And, Kaede left the courtyard, this time, without a companion.

She was wandering around when she saw a group of three talking in the hallway. One was Kaito, another was the boy he called Amami, and a girl with dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail.

“Hm? Oh, Kaede! How are you getting along?” Kaito asked as she approached the group. “I also see that Shuichi isn't with you.”

“Shuichi stayed behind with Kokichi and Kiibo in the courtyard. So, I'm just wandering by myself for now.” Kaede explained.

“Ah, I see. It was strange to see you without Saihara next to you.” Amami said.

“You're… Amami, right?” Kaede asked the green haired boy.

“Yep, that's right.  I'm Rantaro Amami, Ultimate Cosplayer.”

**Rantaro Amami, Ultimate Cosplayer.**

“Cosplayer? That sounds like an awesome talent!” Kaede exclaimed.

“His material is rather well made, from what I've seen. I appreciate the thought he's put into his talent.” The girl with dark hair said.

“Oh, thank you for the compliment, Harumaki. It is well accepted.” Rantaro smiled.

“Oh, hey, let me introduce myself to Kaede. I'm Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Pianist.”

**Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Pianist**

“You play the piano? I would love to hear you play sometime.” Kaede said.

“Ah, I'm not that good at playing, so it would just waste your time, hearing me play.” Maki said, turning her head to the side.

“Whether you're good or not, I would still want to hear you play.” Kaede said, lending the girl in front of her a small smile.

“Hey Maki, how about you go with Kaede to look around the school? It would be better instead of hanging around with us.” Rantaro said.

“Eh? A-Are you sure?” Maki asked.

“Yeah, it's fine! Go on ahead, get to know the others.” Kaito said, patting Maki’s shoulder.

“So, where do you want to go?” Kaede asked as the two boys got back into their own conversation.

“Um, I guess we can go to the dorms…” Maki pressed a finger to her cheek. “I haven't been there yet.”

“Great! Then let's get going!” Kaede cheered, starting her walk to the dormitory.

Making their way outside, Kaede took notice of the, surprisingly, lively atmosphere that surrounded them. She let out a sigh as she approached the dorms, opening the doors and heading inside.

Inside, there was your basic dorms, a trio of girls sitting on a staircase near the entrance. They didn't take notice to the two coming in at first, at least until one of the girls heard the sound of the front door closing.

“Oh, hello there! You two must be Kaede and Maki, correct?” The girl asked. She had long blue hair tied up in a loose ponytail, glasses rested on her nose.

“Uh, yeah, we are.” Kaede said.

“I'm Tsumugi Shirogane. It's nice to meet you two.”

**Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate Entomologist**

“It's nice to meet you too, Tsumugi.” Maki said, bowing her head slightly.

“There's no need to be so formal, Maki.” Tsumugi said.

“Oooo, there's other people here?” Another girl asked, this time with pale pinkish hair thrown lazily into a bun. “You should've told me, Tsu.”

“Oh, sorry about that, you two. Well, go on. Introduce yourselves to them.” Tsumugi apologized.

“Alrighty then, I'm the glorious, the amazing, the one and only, Ultimate Child Caregiver, Miu Iruma!!”

**Miu Iruma, Ultimate Child Caregiver**

“And I am Kirumi Tojo. Nice to meet the two of you.”

**Kirumi Tojo, Ultimate Neo Aikido Master**

“It's great to meet the three of you. And, sorry for interrupting your conversation.” Maki apologized again, holding her hands in front of her.

“Like I said earlier, it's fine, Maki. We were just talking about random topics.” Tsumugi said.

“Oh, um, okay.” Maki muttered, glancing away from them. “Well, uh, Kaede, we should get going. We should check out the rest of the area.”

“Oh, I guess we should. Well, we'll see you guys later.” Kaede waved the three goodbye, leaving the dorms.

“Ah, there's someone over there.” Maki pointed to a girl leaning against a pole.

“Oh, there is! Hello there!” Kaede called, walking over to the girl.

“Ack!!” She yelled, and in a robotic like tone of voice too. “H-Hey, don't scare someone like that!!”

“Oh, sorry about that..” Kaede said.

“It's fine, just don't do it again and we'll be fine.” She said, tilting her head forward.

“And you are…?” Maki asked.

“Oh, yeah! T3N-K0’s the name, and being the Ultimate Robot is my game! But, uh, call me Tenko, please.”

**T3N-K0, Ultimate Robot**

“Ultimate Robot?” Maki asked. “That's a, uh, unique talent.”

“You bet it is! My creator, Professor Chabashira, is a gifted and skilled woman when it comes to her inventions, including me!” Tenko bragged, her hands planted on her hips.

“She sounds like an incredible person” Kaede said.

“She really is, ya know.”

Tenko said.  “But, I would rather not go into any detail right now. I'll talk to you two later.” And with that, the Ultimate Robot walked off.

“Hm. That was… interesting…” Kaede muttered.

“Yeah. It was…” Maki agreed. “Oh, uh, I wanna actually head to the library next. Only of you're okay with that.”

“Fine by me! Let's get going.” Kaede hummed as she went back inside the school with Maki.

Approaching the said library, Maki opened the door, only to reveal books upon books covered in layers of dust. Sitting in front of a bookshelf, calming reading to himself, was a rather tall man with long, dark green hair. The two girls shared a glance before approaching him.

“Uh, hello, sir.” Maki greeted as he turned to face them.

The man turned to face them, giving a light smile. “Hello! Are you two Gonta’s other classmates?”

“Yep! I'm Kaede Akamatsu, and this is Maki Harukawa.” Kaede smiled.

“Nice to meet you! Gonta’s name is Gonta Gokuhara, Ultimate Adventurer.”

**Gonta Gokuhara, Ultimate Adventurer**

“Sounds like you have a rather eventful life, and an adventurer.” Maki said, hands in her pockets.

“Definitely! Gonta is usually in forests, however, so he hasn't seen a lot of places besides that.” Gonta said.

“I've been in quite a few forests myself, for projects, of course,” Kaede mentioned. “They are amazing places.”

“Hey, Gokuhara. Who are you talking to?” A voice asked as the source walked over to them, in the form of a small man.

“Oh, Gonta is just talking to classmates Maki and Kaede!” Gonta said.

“Oh. Hey there. Ryoma Hoshi.” 

**Ryoma Hoshi, Ultimate Astronaut**

“Ah, nice to meet you.” Kaede smiled.

“Mhm.” Ryoma hummed, nodding.

A small buzz came from a speaker, followed by a overly excited voice.

_ “All right, students! Head down to the gymnasium for a mandatory meeting!!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's our glorious talentswapped class for Danganronpa V3! Here's a official list, just in case you guys need it:
> 
> Shuichi Saihara: Magician  
> Kaede Akamatsu: Artist  
> Kaito Momota: Butler  
> Miu Iruma: Child Caregiver  
> T3N-K0: Robot  
> Maki Harukawa: Pianist  
> Rantaro Amami: Cosplayer  
> Angie Yonaga: Anthropologist  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Entomologist  
> Kirumi Tojo: Neo Aikido Master  
> Ryoma Hoshi: Astronaut  
> Himiko Yumeno: Supreme Leader  
> Kokichi Ouma: Detective  
> Gonta Gokuhara: Adventurer  
> Kiibo Idabashi: Inventor  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: Tennis Player

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my interpretation of the talentswap au for V3. I know it may not be great, but I'm still kinda working on it. As for spoilers, I guess it doesn't have a lot, besides talents, characters, and a couple of deaths, I guess. But besides that, most things are fairly different from the canon. But, chapter two will be posted soon enough and we'll be able to meet the rest of the students!


End file.
